Smoke and Mirrors
by pingo1387
Summary: Luffy's discovery of something in the forest puts the whole crew in danger.
1. Dusky Green, Bright Red

**This is gonna be a pretty short story, but I did enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"ISLAND!"

Luffy's joyous shout rang throughout the ship, and the Strawhats gathered on the deck. The sun was beginning to set, casting orange light over the thick jungle of the small, sandy island.

"Yes, Luffy, thank you," Nami said, patting his shoulder. "We can explore tomorrow, got it? It's already getting late, and—"

She looked around and spotted Luffy running into the trees.

"Luffy!" she yelled, but he was gone. She hung her head.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Zoro said dismissively. "Worst-case, we can go look if we hear yelling."

"Okay, but what if there are wild animals or something in the woods?" Usopp exclaimed, peering into the trees. "And what if one of them eats him, and—"

"He'll be fine," Franky said, clapping Usopp's shoulder.

* * *

Luffy looked curiously at the thick, curtain-like vines hanging from a tree branch. He brushed them aside and went past, finding himself in a moderately-sized, shaded area, completely blocked off by trees, bushes, and vines.

He grinned and looked around. "A secret place!"

And then he spotted something in the center.

"What's that?"

* * *

"See, Usopp, he's fine," Zoro said, cutting off Usopp's rambling of some story about a man made of rubber who wandered into a forest alone and never returned.

Usopp looked over the railing to see Luffy coming out of the trees. "Oh, yeah, he—LUFFY, NO—"

But Luffy had already rocketed himself onto the ship, crashing into Usopp and bringing them both to smash into the railing.

"Luffy, you have to stop doing that," Usopp grumbled, brushing himself off.

Luffy laughed, brushing away some debris from his face and scratching the old scar under his right eye. "Sorry!" he said cheerfully without a trace of sincerity.

"Dinner's almost ready, by the way," Zoro said, helping Usopp up.

Luffy sniffed the air and began to drool, but he shook his head and looked at Zoro, grinning. "Before that, Zoro, can I show you something?"

"Sure," Zoro said, folding his arms.

Luffy laughed. "No, it's in the woods! I found a really cool thing! You gotta see it!"

"What is it?"

"It's a _surprise_ ," Luffy insisted. "Come on, follow me!"

He jumped off the ship, and Zoro shrugged and followed. "Tell the cook we'll be back soon," he added to Usopp.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro returned just as Sanji called everyone in for dinner. They sat at their usual places.

"So, what was the thing?" Usopp asked.

Zoro scowled at Luffy. "Well, I'll tell you this much: It wasn't _that_ cool."

Luffy pouted. "Yes, it was. You're just no fun."

"I just don't want to waste my time with stupid things, unlike some people on this ship—"

"Nami, Zoro's being mean, make him stop," Luffy whined, turning to her.

"Zoro, don't be mean to Luffy," Nami said with a teasing grin. He rolled his eyes, readjusting the swords dangling from his left hip.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered. While his left hand was busy, he used his right to pick up his plate and hold it out. "Hey, cook. Seconds."

At Sanji's silence, the others looked around. He had been staring at Zoro for quite some time, eyeing him with an odd look in his eye.

"What, is there something on my face?" Zoro demanded.

"Yeah," Sanji said at last. "That ugly mug of yours."

Zoro threw the plate at him, scowling. Sanji caught it easily and went to serve up more food. He set it back in front of Zoro, now glancing at Luffy.

"Oh, I want seconds, too," Luffy said cheerfully, holding up his plate which he'd licked clean.

"Yeah, yeah, coming up," Sanji muttered.

* * *

Morning dawned with Sanji's call to breakfast, and everyone rushed to the kitchen. The usual praises and delighted chewing filled the kitchen, though Sanji, rather than smiling, eyed Luffy and Zoro in the same way he had the previous evening. He barely seemed to notice the girls, automatically doing what they asked without his cries of "Nami- _san_ " and "Robin- _chan_."

Everyone dispersed around the ship following the meal, but Luffy and Zoro caught Usopp and Sanji alone near the railing.

"Guys," Luffy said in an excited, hushed tone, his eyes shining. "Me n' Zoro wanna show you the thing I found yesterday!"

"Is that so?" Sanji murmured. He shot a glance at Zoro. "Didn't you say you weren't interested in stupid things?"

Zoro shrugged. "Changed my mind, what can I say? We're serious, it's actually pretty neat."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Usopp said, grinning. "Let's go!"

"Alright, fine," Sanji said. "Lead the way, Luffy, just don't let that guy get lost."

Zoro scowled, but a look from Luffy broke up the would-be fight. He jumped off the ship, Zoro close behind and Usopp and Sanji not far after.

"You guys are gonna love this, you'll see," Luffy said cheerfully as they walked.

"I just wanna know what it _is_ ," Usopp said.

"You'll see, don't worry," Zoro said.

Sanji let his steps slow until he was trailing a few meters behind Luffy and Zoro. He tapped Usopp's shoulder, and Usopp hung back until he was next to Sanji.

"Usopp," Sanji said under his breath. "Something's wrong."

"Huh?" Usopp whispered.

"What side are that swordsman's earrings on?"

Usopp glanced up. "Left, aren't they—?"

Golden earrings dangled from Zoro's right ear.

"Was that wrong?" Usopp whispered.

Sanji shook his head. "And Luffy's scar . . . isn't usually under his _right_ eye. Not to mention that those swords should be on the right side, not left."

Usopp squinted at Zoro. Come to think of it . . .

"He . . . switched the side?" he whispered. "Why?"

Sanji shook his head. They were approaching thick, curtain-like vines.

"It's in here!" Luffy declared. He began to push the vines aside, but paused and turned. Sanji and Usopp were standing still.

"Guys?" Luffy said. "What's up?"

"It's not scary, you wimps," Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

Sanji glared at each of them in turn. "Who are you?"

They glanced at each other.

"Sanji," Luffy said seriously, "do you have amnesia?"

"What did you two do with the real ones?" Sanji demanded, shifting in front of Usopp.

"Real what now?" Zoro said, scratching his head.

"You know what?" Sanji said. "Why don't you two show us what's behind those vines?"

Luffy smiled. "That's what we were _trying_ to do."

Sanji shoved past him, dragging Usopp with him, and went beyond the vines. He cast his eyes around and settled on something in the center of the clearing. His eyes widened.

It was a mirror. Even when Sanji stood in front of it, he could see neither himself nor Usopp, though the plants in the background were reflected perfectly. And there, inside the mirror—there were Luffy and Zoro, their scars and accessories in the correct places.

When they saw Sanji and Usopp, they began waving their arms frantically, banging on the glass on their side, yelling something—but Sanji and Usopp could hear nothing from their side.

"It's your turn."

They turned around just as Mirror Luffy grabbed Sanji and Mirror Zoro seized Usopp. Usopp screamed and wiggled frantically—and he was suddenly released. He looked up to see Sanji lowering his leg; he'd used a powerful kick to make Mirror Zoro drop Usopp.

"Usopp, RUN!" Sanji yelled. "I'll get away, don't worry! Tell the others what happened!"

"Okay!" Usopp cried, scooting back and standing. "Sanji, be careful, please be careful!"

He turned tail and ran, leaving Sanji struggling behind him.

* * *

"GUYS!"

Nami, Robin, and Chopper, on the deck, looked up at Usopp, who had just leapt onto the ship, panting hard.

"Yes?" Nami said, lifting her sunglasses.

"Guys, terrible news, it's awful," Usopp cried, eyes wide with fear. "Luffy and Zoro got replaced with evil mirror versions of themselves, and they tried to do the same to me and Sanji!"

"WHAT?!" Chopper screamed, jumping up in panic.

"Chopper, calm down," Nami said. "Usopp, don't scare him with tall tales."

"What—?" Usopp spluttered. "No, I'm serious, the real Luffy and Zoro were trapped in the mirror, I dunno how to save them but we gotta hurry—!"

"And where's Sanji now?" Robin asked, seeming unconcerned.

"He—" Usopp gulped. "That evil Luffy had him, he told me to run and warn you guys—"

"So you're saying Luffy and Zoro got trapped in a magic mirror?" Nami asked, all but rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure magic mirrors aren't _real_ , first off. I'm not saying those two aren't dumb enough to fall for that kind of trap, but you can't fall for something that doesn't _exist_ , Usopp."

"Oh, so it's not real," Chopper said happily. "Geez, Usopp, don't scare me like that!"

Usopp looked over the railing. "Where is he?" he said frantically. "He said he'd be fine, why is he taking so long—"

A blond head of hair emerged from the trees.

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled happily, waving his arms.

But behind Sanji, two figures, one with dark hair and one with green, followed. And as Sanji got closer, Usopp's eyes widened, his voice catching in his throat.

Sanji's hair was combed over the right side of his face.

* * *

 **We'll be updating Wednesdays!**


	2. Nightmare

"We're back," Mirror Sanji announced, leaping onto the ship with the other two as Usopp took a step back. His eyebrow was curled towards the outside of his forehead. He glanced at Usopp. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey, guys," Nami said. "He was trying to scare us with some story about a magic mirror." She raised an eyebrow. "Your hair . . ."

Mirror Sanji scowled, leaning into Usopp's face. "So let me get this straight," he said coolly. "Luffy and moss-head show us an old mirror someone abandoned in the woods, you decide to leave early, and you think it's a good idea to try to scare these lovely ladies with some horror tale as soon as you get back?"

"He scared me, too," Chopper whispered. He brightened. "But I'm glad you guys are okay!"

"Ah, and Nami- _san_ ," Mirror Sanji added, suddenly all smiles, "I was looking at my reflection and thought I should change my hair a bit. Do you like it? Are you in love with me now?"

"It looks fine," Nami said, barely glancing up.

"You look good," Robin remarked, smiling.

"Oh, Robin- _chan_ , it warms my heart to hear you say that . . ."

"Luffy, Usopp, do you wanna play cards or something?" Chopper asked, waving his little arms.

"I . . . no, thanks," Usopp said quietly.

Mirror Luffy laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder. Usopp jumped, stiffening.

"Come on, Usopp, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed, but the look in his eyes, despite the smile on his face, gave Usopp shivers.

"Yeah, okay," Usopp agreed quickly, forcing a smile.

"You guys have fun with that, I'll be in the observatory," Mirror Zoro said, stretching and yawning as he headed off.

"There are beds in the men's quarters if you're getting sleepy," Mirror Sanji said mockingly.

Mirror Zoro scowled. "I'm not going to nap, I'm going to meditate."

"Oh, sure, if that's what you want to call napping . . ."

They began to spar in the usual fashion.

"Boys, move that somewhere else," Nami said, putting her sunglasses back on and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, Nami- _san_!"

* * *

Usopp hadn't been playing this game well at all. He continually glanced at Mirror Luffy, shifted where he sat, and had to be reminded when it was his turn.

"I'm . . . going to the bathroom," he said, standing quickly.

"Okay," Mirror Luffy said cheerfully. "But I'm gonna come getcha if you're not back in five minutes!"

The words carried the hint of a threat which Chopper failed to notice but resonated in Usopp's head.

"Yeah," he whispered, backing away and hurrying to the toilet.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Usopp, RUN! I'll get away, don't worry! Tell the others what happened!"

With a cry to be careful, Usopp turned tail and ran back through the trees. Mirror Zoro made as if to go after him, but Mirror Luffy called, "Hey, help me out here."

"What about Usopp?" Mirror Zoro asked, going over to seize Sanji's wildly kicking legs and earning a jab to the chin.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Mirror Luffy said. "Hey, Sanji, hold still."

"You think I'm going to listen to _you_ , shitty reflection?" Sanji snarled, squirming for all he was worth. He cast a glance at the real Luffy and Zoro, who were pumping their fists in the air. "You idiots, I can't hear you, cheering isn't going to help!"

Though they couldn't hear him either, Zoro flipped him off. Luffy slapped his hand down.

"Alright, we got this," Mirror Luffy said cheerfully. He wrapped his rubber arms tightly around Sanji, squeezing. "Make him touch it."

"Got it," Mirror Zoro said with a nod, and he seized Sanji's wrist. Despite struggling, Sanji was lifted off the ground, and Mirror Luffy dragged him closer to the mirror.

Mirror Zoro made Sanji's hand touch the glass.

The second it did, Sanji felt a tug, and he was involuntarily pulled from his place as if yanked by a bungee cord—

He stumbled as he landed on his knees in front of Luffy and Zoro.

"Damn it!" Luffy exclaimed, kneeling to help Sanji up. "You okay?"

Sanji turned around to see a blond figure removing himself from Luffy's grasp. When the figure turned around, it was clear he had his hair combed over the right side of his face, and the eyebrow on his left side curled to the outside; a perfect reflection of the right.

Mirror Sanji said something which made Mirror Luffy and Zoro grin, and the three left the mirror behind, heading through the trees and vanishing from sight.

"Shit," Sanji hissed. He kicked the glass blocking their way, but he couldn't even put a crack in it.

"Don't bother," Zoro said. "Luffy and I punched and cut that thing for hours and nothing happened."

Their environment consisted solely of everything which was reflected from the outside. Attempting to go beyond resulted in hitting a barrier.

"So how did you idiots end up in here?" Sanji asked at last, sitting on the ground with them.

Luffy laughed nervously. "Well, see," he said, "I found the mirror, and I realized it was reflecting everything but me, and I got curious and touched it, and suddenly I was in here while mirror-me went out."

"Got caught off-guard," Zoro said with a heavy scowl. "It was my own fault. I should have realized that wasn't the real Luffy . . ."

Sanji sighed. "Credit to me for figuring it out _before_ I got here."

"Why'd you go with them, then?" Luffy said curiously.

"Usopp wanted to go," Sanji explained, running a hand through his hair, "and he didn't know . . ."

"He went to tell the others, didn't he?" Zoro said, glancing outside.

"Come to think of it . . . I hope they'll believe him," Sanji said. "The left side of my face _doesn't_ look like that, so . . ."

"But we haven't seen your whole face," Luffy pointed out.

Sanji groaned. "Still, hopefully he can convince _someone_. With three fakers running around, that ship won't be safe soon . . ."

* * *

Usopp spent the rest of the day in abject terror. He found he could not go off somewhere by himself unless one of the mirror figures went with him, presumably to make sure he couldn't run into the woods or try to convince anyone of his story. He jumped at small noises and looked around every corner before walking.

The food was just as good as the real Sanji's, but Usopp was unable to enjoy it.

"Hey, something wrong, Usopp?" Mirror Sanji asked, noticing he was picking at his food.

"No," Usopp murmured.

"Are you sick?" Chopper asked, trying to get a proper look at Usopp's face.

"Huh?" Mirror Luffy said. "Usopp doesn't get sick!"

"I'm fine, really," Usopp said quickly, forcing a smile to his face. "Chopper, I'm healthy as a horse."

"Oh, that's good," Chopper sighed in relief.

Despite this, Usopp was the last to finish his meal. He was accosted by Mirror Zoro as soon as he set foot outside.

"Feel like a drinking contest?" he offered, keeping an arm around Usopp's shoulders.

"No," Usopp whispered.

Mirror Zoro grinned and leaned to whisper into Usopp's ear. "You're not leaving the ship, understand?" he murmured. "Not unless one of us goes with you."

Usopp shivered, goosebumps suddenly erupting on his skin as he gripped his arms and stared at the ground.

"Good," Mirror Zoro said, satisfied. He clapped Usopp on the back. "I'll be in the observatory."

* * *

Usopp was accompanied around the ship by Mirror Luffy right up until bedtime. Nami retreated to her room, Robin stayed on deck to take watch, and the boys piled into the men's quarters, shouting and playfully punching each other.

Even as Usopp got into bed, he could feel Mirror Sanji's eyes on him. He quickly shut his eyes as someone turned off the light, bathing the room in darkness.

* * *

Usopp feigned sleep until he was certain no one else was awake. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the bed above his.

With great care he removed himself from bed and crept to the door, avoiding all the creaky spots on the floor. He made it and opened the door ever-so-slowly, stepping out and shutting it with the faintest _click_.

He looked to the woods and was about to jump off the ship, but—

" _You're not leaving the ship, understand?"_

He whimpered and backed off. It was far too risky to try to find that mirror again at night, anyway.

"Hang in there, guys," he whispered, turning away from the railing.

He couldn't possibly sleep with _those_ three in the same room, and so he headed to the kitchen, opening and closing the door softly and sitting at the table after turning on a dim light.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened again, but it was only Robin.

"Oh—hi," he said, relieved.

"Hello," Robin said, smiling. "Couldn't sleep?"

Usopp nodded.

"Bad dream?" She went to the counter and began making a fresh pot.

"Not . . . exactly," Usopp mumbled.

"Scared of those three?"

Usopp nodded, but then his head snapped around to stare at her with wide eyes. Robin's expression was nothing but serious as she leaned against the counter while the water began to boil.

"What?" he whispered.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" Robin said. "About the mirror . . ."

Usopp nodded.

"I had to pretend like I didn't know," she continued, turning to the coffeemaker to pour herself a cup. She came to the table and sat across from Usopp. "If they don't know _I_ know, we have a better chance of figuring this out." She shook her head. "Regardless . . . I'm sorry I had to throw you under the wagon like that."

Usopp nodded again, eyes starting to water.

"Usopp, don't cry."

"Okay," Usopp whispered.

"Coffee?"

"I'm good."

Robin took a sip of her drink. "I suspected Luffy and Zoro last night," she admitted, "but I wasn't sure until Sanji came back earlier. I've seen the left side of his face before . . . and his eyebrow _doesn't_ look like that."

"Then what does it—?"

"Can you tell me, from the top, what happened and what you saw?" Robin asked.

Usopp nodded. "So . . . Luffy left yesterday," he said slowly, "and he must've . . . found that mirror then, 'cause the second he—well, the fake him came back, and got Zoro to come with him. Then Zoro came back, but . . . it was the fake Zoro . . ."

He frowned. "Those two asked me n' Sanji to come with them. Sanji told me what was going on on the way there . . . and I guess he—"

Usopp paused, his eyes widening. "Did he come along . . . because of me?" he whispered. "He only agreed after I did . . . oh, no . . ."

"Don't worry about that," Robin said, touching his shoulder. "That's over and done with."

Usopp gulped and nodded. "Right, so . . ."

He explained in a shaking voice what he'd seen after Sanji had confronted Mirror Luffy and Zoro, and how Sanji had told him to run.

"So you didn't see how Sanji was trapped in the mirror?" Robin asked to confirm.

Usopp shook his head.

"I see," Robin murmured. "Depending on how that mirror works . . . we may have to figure out a way to free our friends _without_ getting trapped ourselves."

Usopp swallowed nervously. "What if . . . what if someone finds the mirror on their own?" he said. "And then . . . how're we gonna tell?"

Robin went to the counter and got a notepad and pen. "Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji have already been replaced," she said. "Usopp, yourself?"

"—Oh! I always wear this on my left arm," Usopp said, pointing to his blue-and-white armband. "And if it helps . . ." he removed it and pointed to a faint scar.

Robin nodded and wrote this down. "Nami's tattoo is on her left arm," she said, writing this down. "Chopper's left antler has a metal band around the base . . . Franky has tattoos under his shirt reading BF-36, so all you'd have to do is check if they're reflected . . . and Brook's skull has . . ." she hesitated. "A crack . . . on the _right_ top side."

She quickly wrote all this down.

"You're so observant," Usopp murmured in awe. "I couldn't have told you where the crack or the metal band was . . ."

"I try."

"How about you?"

Robin pursed her lips. "I do like to think myself symmetrical," she said at last. "I'm ambidextrous, though I usually use my left hand . . ."

She hesitated, then displayed her right hand palm-up and made a circular mark in the center with the pen.

"That works, doesn't it?"

"Good thinking," Usopp said. He glanced up. "Don't wash it off!"

"I won't," she said with a reassuring smile. "As for how we can free those three . . ."

"Smash the mirror?" Usopp suggested.

Robin shrugged. "That could either free them or leave them trapped forever, but it's worth a shot."

Usopp gulped. "Maybe a last-ditch shot if nothing else works . . ."

Regardless, Robin wrote this down. "If you have any other ideas—"

She suddenly tore the page off, folded it up, and shoved it into her shirt, placing the pen on the fresh paper. The door to the kitchen swung open.

"Robin- _chan_? Usopp?" Mirror Sanji said. "Sorry, I saw a light . . ."

Robin smiled. "Evening, Sanji. Usopp had a nightmare, so I was just trying to cheer him up. Sorry for breaking my watch."

"Oh, Robin- _chan_ , don't worry about it!" Mirror Sanji cried, smiling. "You should have asked me to come, I would have been happy to make you that coffee—!"

Robin smiled as she looked back down at the paper. "It really wasn't anything to disturb your sleep for," she replied. "Usopp, is this what the monster looked like?"

She showed him a crude drawing of some kind of dragon combined with a fish.

"Y—Yeah," Usopp said, catching on. He forced a laugh. "Looking at it like this, it's a really silly thing to have a nightmare over . . ."

"Oh, everything's scarier in the dark," Robin said soothingly, putting the paper aside. "But if you like, you can sleep in our room tonight?"

" _What?!"_ Mirror Sanji yelled, whipping around.

Usopp flinched at the yell. "Sleep in _your_ room?"

"I won't allow it!" Mirror Sanji declared, folding his arms and glaring at Usopp. "To have you sleep in the same room as such lovely ladies—! Oh, but Robin- _chan_ , if you wanted to invited _me_ to protect you, I wouldn't mind—"

"Sanji, I don't mind if Usopp wants to stay with me and Nami tonight," Robin said, "and I'm sure she wouldn't, either."

Usopp gulped. "I think I should . . . stay in the men's quarters, actually," he said quietly. "Thanks, though . . ."

"The offer's open if you change your mind later," Robin said, smiling, though she cast him a sympathetic look. She stood. "I'll be on my way. Sanji, would you mind taking the rest of tonight's watch?"

"Not at all," Mirror Sanji said, saluting.

"I'm going back to bed," Usopp said, standing. "Thanks . . . Robin."

Robin nodded and they left the kitchen with Mirror Sanji, who stayed out on deck. Due to this, they were forced to part without words, Robin going to the women's quarters and Usopp heading back to his own bed.


	3. So Many Faces

"Sheesh, Usopp, you look _awful_ ," Nami remarked as Usopp slumped over the table at breakfast, shadows under his eyes.

Robin frowned. "You couldn't get back to sleep?"

"No . . . I mean, yeah," Usopp mumbled, sitting up and shaking his head. "Couldn't sleep at all . . ."

"Try to take a nap today or something," Chopper exclaimed in worry. "You can use my office if you need to!"

"Yeah," Usopp said, propping his head up, his eyes darting nervously from Mirror Luffy to Mirror Zoro to Mirror Sanji.

"Well, some food should perk you right up," Mirror Sanji said, serving up the food and eyeing Usopp.

"Sanji, I want more," Mirror Luffy said cheerfully.

Mirror Sanji scowled. "You haven't even started on what you have, you rubber shit, finish that before you ask!"

"Aw," Mirror Luffy muttered. He started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Savor it!" Mirror Sanji snapped. He glanced at Usopp. "Seriously, Usopp, you have to eat _something_."

"Right! Yeah," Usopp said, jumping. He got started on his food with the others, though he took a rather long time to finish.

As breakfast ended and Usopp escaped to the deck (Mirror Luffy hanging close by), he spotted Mirror Sanji approaching Nami and tensed.

"What's wrong?" Mirror Luffy asked as Usopp opened his mouth. Usopp turned to him and he grinned.

"Sanji's just going to talk to Nami," Mirror Luffy continued, gripping Usopp's shoulder. "No need to say anything, right?"

His smile faded as he stared at Usopp. Usopp closed his mouth and nodded, shoulders tense.

"Awesome," Mirror Luffy said, the smile back.

"Nami- _san_ ," Mirror Sanji said, spinning hearts around her, "I'm going to the woods to find fruit to pick, and I would be the happiest man in the world if you accompanied me!"

Usopp's eyes widened, but with Mirror Luffy still grasping his shoulder, he could say nothing.

Nami eyed Mirror Sanji. "Sure," she said at last. "Who knows, we might find some treasure along the way."

"Oh, Nami- _san_ , you're the only treasure in this world," Mirror Sanji sighed. She ignored his hand and leapt off the ship by herself.

Mirror Sanji smiled slyly at Mirror Luffy and Usopp before he leapt after Nami.

"Well, while they're gone, we can hang out here," Mirror Luffy said cheerfully. "Do you think Chopper will be up for a game?"

Usopp's breath was shaky as he stared warily at Mirror Luffy.

"Don't look like that," Mirror Luffy said, lowering his voice. "They'll be back before long."

"Hello, you two," Robin said, approaching.

"Hey, Robin!" Mirror Luffy said happily. "Usopp n' me were gonna play a game, except we don't know what we're gonna play. Do you wanna play with us? And also think of something to play?"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "I was just going to say I'd like to go explore those woods. I won't be gone long; just let anyone who asks know."

"Oh, okay!" Mirror Luffy said. For half a second, Robin's eyes flickered to Usopp, full of meaning, and gave him the tiniest nod. She turned and left the ship, heading quickly into the woods.

Usopp sighed in relief. Of course—Robin would keep Nami out of danger.

"Usopp, maybe we can play cards or something again," Mirror Luffy said. He grinned. "You know, something where I don't lose sight of you!"

"You don't have to . . . say that," Usopp whispered. "I get it."

"But I wanted to," Mirror Luffy said matter-of-factly. He walked with Usopp to find Chopper for a new game.

* * *

 _Last night_

"So?" Mirror Zoro said as Mirror Sanji returned to the men's quarters from outside the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Robin knows," Mirror Sanji muttered, taking care not to wake the others. "She believed Usopp all along."

"Should we get her to come with one of us?" Mirror Luffy mused, rubbing his chin.

"We should be careful," Mirror Zoro murmured. "She wouldn't go if one of us straight-up asked her, she's too smart for that . . ."

"She doesn't know that _we_ know that she knows," Mirror Sanji said thoughtfully.

Mirror Luffy and Zoro stared at him.

"You wanna try that again?" Mirror Zoro said.

Mirror Sanji rolled his eyes. " _She_ thinks _we_ don't know _she's_ aware. Using that . . . I can lure her into the woods."

"Oh, good idea," Mirror Luffy said, nodding. "You need help, or can you take care of it?"

"I should do it by myself," Mirror Sanji said. "If I play this right, we can kill two pretty birds with one stone . . ."

He turned to the door. "Shouldn't let them talk for too long. I'll go interrupt them, make it seem like I only just got there."

"Good luck," Mirror Zoro said. He and Luffy turned to go back to their beds while Mirror Sanji snuck out of the room.

* * *

Fear was the only thing keeping Usopp awake through three rounds of cards with Mirror Luffy and Chopper. He kept an eye on Mirror Luffy and occasionally turned his eyes skyward to where he knew Mirror Zoro was in the observatory, working out or—something.

Thumps on the deck made him and the other two turn around.

"We're back," Mirror Sanji announced. He shook his head. "Nothing edible on this damn island . . . not that we're short on food."

Usopp looked at the person behind him and sucked in a sharp breath. It was Nami—but the tattoo peeking out from under her sleeve was on the right side.

"Yeah," Mirror Nami said, eyeing Mirror Sanji as if annoyed. "And there wasn't any treasure, either."

"Who needs gold when you're around?" Mirror Sanji sighed happily.

"Gold's the stuff that puts food in our bellies and nice things around the ship!" Mirror Nami snapped, punching his shoulder. "Waste of time is what that was."

Mirror Luffy laughed. "Adventure's never a waste of time!"

Mirror Nami glared at him. "Not you, too!" she stalked off. "I'll be on the stern."

But as she went, she looked back at Usopp with a smile. Usopp quickly looked down, holding himself with a shiver.

"I'll start on lunch," Mirror Sanji said at last, heading to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before another thump made the three turn to the railing again. Robin had landed on the deck.

"Oh, you're back!" Mirror Luffy said cheerfully. "Did you find anything cool?"

"Nothing but the flora and fauna," Robin said regretfully. She waved at Usopp with her right hand, subtly showing the circular mark still there. Usopp sighed in relief.

"I did see a wild cat stalking a chipmunk," she added, looking at Usopp meaningfully. "I wanted to stop it, but it was too late. Neither of them saw me."

Usopp nodded slowly while Mirror Luffy frowned. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Robin said. She smiled at Chopper. "Chopper, do you want to read some stories in the library after lunch?"

"Yeah!" Chopper said, grinning.

"Usopp, you can come, too," Robin added with a look. "The library's comfy enough for a nap if you're still tired." She smiled teasingly. "I can read you a bedtime story."

Usopp nodded. "I don't need a b-bedtime story," he said, playing along, "but yeah, I'll join you guys."

* * *

Lunch passed with the usual noise, though Usopp was quiet, keeping an eye on Mirror Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and now Nami. Mirror Nami acted as Nami usually did, snapping at the others to keep their hands to themselves and ignoring Mirror Sanji's advances, but once in awhile she sent a sneaky smile Usopp's way, at which he would look down at his plate nervously.

Once lunch was over, Usopp fled to the library with Chopper before anyone could attach themselves to him.

"Usopp?" Chopper said as Usopp set him down safely among the shelves and sat down himself. "Is something wrong?"

Usopp hesitated. "Yeah," he said at last. "A bunch of things are wrong."

Chopper stared at him in worry. "What d'you mean?"

"We gotta wait for Robin," Usopp said. "Then we'll explain."

Robin eventually descended the ladder, followed closely by Franky and Brook.

"I thought it was time we tell them, too," she explained to Usopp.

"Yeah, you wanna tell us what's up now?" Franky said, scratching his head as he and Brook sat with Robin on the bench, close to where Usopp had grabbed Chopper like a security blanket. Chopper didn't seem to mind and rested against Usopp.

"Usopp?" Robin said, turning to him.

Usopp took a deep breath. "Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji," he said shakily. "They've been . . . replaced, by . . . fake ones. Mirror versions."

"What?" Chopper cried. "But Sanji said that was a lie!"

"It's the truth," Robin said grimly. "Zoro's earrings and swords, Luffy's scar, Nami's tattoo, Sanji's eyebrow . . . they're all on the wrong sides."

"Sanji only said that because it wasn't the real Sanji," Usopp explained.

Chopper hugged Usopp. "But . . . then . . . ?"

"Shit, Bro, you were serious about that?" Franky said, leaning forward. "Sorry we didn't believe you."

Usopp shook his head. "I wouldn't . . . have believed me, either. It's okay."

"We really should put more trust in you," Brook remarked. "And we should have been more observant . . . I thought something was odd, but . . . I couldn't put my finger on it."

"What do they want?" Chopper whispered.

Usopp shrugged helplessly. "I dunno. To replace all of us? Luffy was first, and he took Zoro, and then they got Sanji . . ." he looked down. "I got away, but Sanji was . . . and now Nami is . . ."

"I've got this to make sure I can be told apart," Robin added, displaying her right palm. "As far as we know, those mirror versions don't know I'm aware."

"You went into the forest earlier, Robin- _san_ , didn't you?" Brook said, leaning forward.

Robin nodded. "I saw the fake Sanji take care of Nami," she said regretfully. "I couldn't do anything . . . but after they were gone, I managed to talk to the real ones."

"In the mirror?" Usopp said.

Robin nodded. "I couldn't hear a thing they were saying, but it seems like smashing is the worst possible idea, so we'll have to scratch that off the list."

"Oh," Usopp sighed.

"Are they okay?" Chopper whimpered.

Robin smiled. "I think so. They were happy to see me, at least."

Chopper nodded.

"So . . . what now?" Franky said.

"I have an idea," Robin said. "Usopp, you'll stay here; it's safer. Meanwhile, Franky, Chopper, Brook, and I will go find the mirror. We'll spend some time there, see if we can't figure out how to free our friends."

"Okay," Usopp said quickly. "Yeah. Good plan."

Franky eyed Robin. "Sure," he said at last, standing. "Skeleton, deer-gorilla, come on."

"Reindeer," Chopper corrected absently, jumping out of Usopp's arms.

"I'll make sure the others don't see us," Robin said to Usopp, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon, and with any luck we'll have freed the others."

"Yeah," Usopp said, his smile full of hope. "Good luck . . ."

"You can probably take a nap if you need to," Robin added.

"Is that why you didn't sleep?" Chopper exclaimed in worry. "You were scared?"

Usopp hesitated, then abandoned any hope of showing bravado and nodded.

Chopper jumped back up and hugged him. "We're gonna free them!" he declared. "Don't worry!"

Usopp smiled again and hugged him back. "Be safe," he said as the four left the room.

But he was too on edge to even think about closing his eyes.


	4. What Are You Protecting?

**One more cohptohap after this!**

* * *

Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brook went into the woods, Robin leading the way with Franky and Brook just behind her, Chopper riding on Franky's shoulder.

"It's not too far in," Robin said as they walked.

"Hey, Nico Robin," Franky said. "Something's been bothering me . . . well, a few things, actually."

"Are you going to share, or is that all you wanted to say?"

Franky narrowed his eyes. "If those four were replaced by fake versions, and they know Bro Usopp knows . . . then they've been hanging around him all the time to make sure he doesn't try or say anything, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Oh, so that's why Luffy—" Chopper paused and frowned. "The fake one kept getting Usopp and me to play cards with him . . ."

"So if they've been insistent on keeping an eye on him," Franky continued, "it seems weird none of them would follow us down to the library."

"Oh, dear," Brook murmured. "Perhaps one of them was eavesdropping . . ."

"I don't think so," Chopper said. "I didn't hear anything . . ."

"Like I _said_ , it's weird, isn't it? Considering their behavior before," Franky pressed.

Robin shrugged, not turning around. "I like to think myself intelligent, but I have yet to learn the art of mind-reading. I don't know what they're thinking."

"Not to mention," Franky continued, "and I only just thought of this—why would you want all of us to go with you? The more heads, the better, but just two probably would have been safer in this situation." He folded his arms; Chopper nearly fell and Franky quickly caught him. "One or two of us should have stayed on the ship with Bro Usopp. He's probably terrified right now, stuck on the ship with no one but fakers."

He put Chopper back on his shoulder.

"Don't you think our friends trapped in the mirror would be happier to see more faces?" Robin replied calmly as they kept on.

"Franky- _san_?" Brook murmured.

"You're smarter than that," Franky said. "I know you are. I know you. You wouldn't sacrifice a smarter move for temporary emotional wellbeing."

" _I_ probably would," Chopper admitted, "but . . . you're right. Robin . . . ?"

"And one more thing," Franky said as Robin stopped in front of curtain-like vines. "You said you made a mark on your right hand so Bro Usopp and us could tell you apart. You even showed it to us. I guess Bro Usopp was too tired to notice, Nico Robin, but you didn't show us your _other_ hand."

Robin said nothing.

"Robin?" Chopper whispered.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Come on, Sanji- _kun_ ," Nami said.

"Right away, Nami- _san_!" Mirror Sanji cried, leaping off the ship. He cast a glance behind him as they went into the woods.

"Would you let me lead the way, my dear?" he asked.

Nami cast him a glance. "Sure?"

Mirror Sanji smiled and took the lead, cleverly adjusting the path so they headed in a slightly different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I saw some fruits this way yesterday," Mirror Sanji lied with a smile.

Nami was silent.

"Something's wrong."

"Pardon?" Mirror Sanji said, glancing back at her.

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Usually, if Robin or I offer to help with chores . . . you do your stupid little thing with, 'Ladies don't need to dirty their hands' and whatnot. Why would you invite me along instead of one of the idiots?"

Mirror Sanji sighed as they paused in front of curtain-like vines. "Well, you're the bait, you see," he said quietly.

Nami hesitated, backing up a step. "What—?"

Mirror Sanji turned around and seized her arm, dragging her roughly through the vines.

"What are you doing?!" Nami cried, struggling. "Let _go_ —!"

She froze, her words caught in her throat as her eyes widened.

A mirror stood in the center of the shady clearing. And there, right inside the glass, were Luffy, Zoro, and—Sanji.

When they spotted her, Luffy began waving his arms, saying something, while Zoro looked tense and Sanji looked horrified, mouthing over and over: _Run!_

"Let _go_!" Nami screamed, yanking her arm out of Mirror Sanji's grasp, but he caught her again and punched her in the face, causing some blood to trickle from her mouth. Nami gasped, and Mirror Sanji took the opportunity to seize her again, holding her in a tight headlock.

Inside the mirror, the real Sanji was screaming curses at the top of his lungs, though Nami and Mirror Sanji heard nothing. He kicked the glass over and over, his eyes burning with anger at his counterpart's despicable actions, while Luffy and Zoro stepped back in some kind of admiration for the amount of fury he gave off.

Nami stared desperately at the ones trapped in the mirror, pleading for help with her eyes, but she knew it must have been futile, for even Sanji hadn't managed to crack the glass.

And then she was free. A choking sound came from her side and she fell to her knees. She looked up to see Mirror Sanji, his arms trapped behind his back and a phantom hand gripping his head tightly.

"Don't touch her," Robin said coldly, stepping out of the trees.

Nami wiped her mouth. "Robin!"

"Are you okay?" Robin demanded, casting a worried glance at the mirror. Luffy was cheering and Sanji was nearly crying with relief.

"I'm fine," Nami said. She stood, spitting blood on the ground. "Usopp was telling the truth . . ."

Robin nodded, keeping an eye on Mirror Sanji as he glared at her with an anger the real Sanji would never have looked at a woman with. "I talked with him last night," she said. Mirror Sanji ripped his arms out of the hand on his back and yanked away the one around his neck. Robin backed up and caught his arms and legs, tripping him up.

"We should get back and tell the others," she said, eyeing Mirror Sanji as she backed up, one hand behind her. "This guy was trying to switch you, and the imposters back at the ship will know right away he failed . . ."

Behind her, Luffy and Sanji were banging on the glass, shouting, and waving their arms—Nami noticed, but Robin did not—

"Robin, watch out—!"

Robin turned around just as her hand touched the mirror's surface.

Instantly, she was yanked hard and landed inside the mirror—Sanji caught her before she hit the ground.

"Robin- _chan_ ," he cried desperately. Robin whipped around to see a figure identical to herself straighten up while the hands holding down Mirror Sanji vanished.

"No!" Robin cried. "Nami—!"

Mirror Sanji straightened up, and Nami turned to run, but Mirror Robin caught her with phantom hands. Robin tried to use her power, but her hands would not go outside the glass.

"Shit," Zoro muttered under his breath as Mirror Sanji seized Nami (held captive by Mirror Robin's hands) and forced her against the mirror.

Nami fell through and Robin caught her. She helped her stand and the five could only watch as Mirror Nami stood outside and said something to Mirror Sanji. She punched his arm, spat some blood on the ground, and turned to Mirror Robin, who nodded, spoke to them for a minute, and waved as Mirror Sanji and Nami left the clearing.

Mirror Robin stayed in the clearing, glancing at the trapped ones with a smile.

"Nami- _san_ , are you hurt?" Sanji cried, close to tears as he checked her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry—!"

"That wasn't you," Nami snapped, spitting more blood on the ground. "It stings, but I'm fine."

"I can't believe he _punched_ you, though," Luffy said, looking over her with Sanji. She pushed them away. "Sanji _never_ uses hands . . ."

"That bastard," Sanji hissed. He looked at Robin. "Robin- _chan_ , how did you know to—?"

"Usopp," she said, eyeing her counterpart outside. "We were going to think of a plan to get out . . . but then I saw that imposter taking Nami, and I had to . . ."

"He said I was bait," Nami said. "That's what he meant . . . ?"

Robin gritted her teeth. "Then they knew all along that I knew, and Usopp's in trouble . . ." she paused. "No, I made a mark on my hand. He should be able to tell."

She showed the others the circle on her right palm, but the counterpart outside noticed, too.

"With any luck—"

"Too bad we _apparently_ don't have that right now," Zoro said. "That imposter is . . ."

The others turned. Mirror Robin had taken a pen out of her pocket and lifted her left hand, drawing a circle on the right palm reflecting the one on the left.

"Oh, no," Robin breathed. "Usopp . . ."

Her counterpart soon left the clearing.

* * *

"You wanna explain all that?" Franky said to Mirror Robin.

"Why should I?" she replied, turning around at last and looking around coolly. "You seem to have figured it out already."

"Robin?" Chopper said, clinging to Franky's shoulder. "You . . . you're not . . . ?"

She spread her arms in a shrug, and they could see the identical mark on her left palm. "I didn't think you were _that_ smart, Cutty Flam."

Franky scowled, shoulders tense. "Don't call me that."

Mirror Robin smiled. "Just teasing."

Her arms were crossed in an X before any of them knew what was happening. Brook, with his thin frame, was completely wrapped up in arms, nearly snapping his bones. He shrieked while Franky was forced to stand up straight, an army of hands the only thing stopping him from falling. Chopper fell off his shoulder and Mirror Robin grabbed him tightly with her normal hands. He squirmed and cried, but she did not let go.

"Shit!" Franky hissed, turning his head, trying to bite at the arms. "Let go, you bitch!"

"Franky- _san_ , really," Brook said reproachfully. He turned to Mirror Robin. "Imposter- _san_ , kindly let us go and piss off, would you?"

Mirror Robin looked at him.

"It was worth a shot," Brook said with a small shrug (in his position, he could do no more than that). "Although . . . I can't reach my blade. This is rather troublesome . . ."

Mirror Robin ignored him and shoved both him and Franky through the vines, following shortly after. Chopper, Franky, and Brook looked up to see the mirror and the ones trapped inside: Sanji, Nami, and Luffy looked angry, Robin was glaring at her counterpart in fury, and Zoro held up his hands in a gesture which said, "Really?"

"Guys!" Chopper screamed, wriggling frantically, tears pouring down his face.

"Hey, skeleton," Franky said, keeping an eye on Mirror Robin, his eyes shifting between her and their trapped friends. "I'm gonna smash it."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Brook murmured, struggling to escape the army of hands.

"Dunno. You got any other ideas, I'm happy to hear them."

Brook was silent, and so Franky struggled more than ever to escape the hands. When they suddenly vanished, he didn't question it and straightened up fast as possible, pulling back a huge fist and running at the mirror, not noticing his friends' horrified expressions and cries of " _No!"_

The second his fist made contact with the mirror, he was yanked inside, falling flat on his face (for no one bothered to catch him).

"Franky, that was really stupid," Sanji said.

Franky pushed himself up and looked around. "Shit," he hissed, turning around to see his counterpart dust himself off. Mirror Robin smiled and said something while Brook and Chopper stared at Franky (in the mirror) in horror.

"You do realize you made it easier for her," Zoro remarked.

"How was I to know?!" Franky demanded, standing as Mirror Franky seized Brook by the arm and tossed him into the mirror. Brook fell through, landing on his feet while his counterpart showed up outside.

"Oh, dear," Brook said, dusting himself off. "That didn't go so well . . ."

"You're telling me!" Nami yelled.

"Not Chopper," Robin exclaimed, pressing her hands against the glass, but it was too late; despite even turning big, Chopper was forced into the mirror by Mirror Robin, Franky, and Brook.

He turned small again as he fell. Robin picked him up and held him tightly after looking him over for injuries.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, holding him against her chest. "I'm so sorry . . ."

"Those bastards," Luffy growled, staring outside as the counterparts watched them for a moment before turning to leave the clearing, discussing something.

Chopper cried as he clung to Robin. "Robin, that was—we thought it was you, but it wasn't—we couldn't do anything—"

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, hugging him. "Shh . . . it's okay . . ."

Chopper hiccupped.

"Should've realized it wasn't you earlier," Franky said angrily. "How'd you all end up here, anyway? Strawhat and Bro Zoro I can see, but you three? I thought you were smarter than that . . ."

"Hey," Zoro muttered. Luffy frowned but didn't comment.

Sanji explained his situation through gritted teeth. Robin explained how she and Nami had ended up there, and then Franky told them what had happened with Mirror Robin and Usopp.

"This is so stupid," he added, scowling. "We should've believed Bro Usopp—Curly, you were depending on him, and we didn't listen in time—"

"Well, I can't blame you," Sanji muttered, running fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't have believed him either, to be honest."

"Aren't we all depending on Usopp- _san_ now?" Brook said, looking outside wistfully. "He is the only one left."

"Oh, no," Chopper whimpered. "Usopp . . ."

"He's bound to realize it when he sees them," Robin said. "And then he . . ."


	5. Tokun, Tokun

Usopp jumped when he heard footsteps, but relaxed when he saw Mirror Robin descending the ladder.

"What happened?" he asked shakily.

"We couldn't figure anything new out," she said regretfully after showing him her right hand to show that the mark was still there. "I'll see if I can sneak you out there tomorrow and you and I can brainstorm instead. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that's . . . that's good," Usopp said, relaxing. "Those guys, they're—they're okay, aren't they?"

Mirror Robin smiled. "They're fine. Franky, Brook, and Chopper are on the ship. It's okay, Usopp."

Usopp stood and suddenly hugged her.

"What—?"

"I'm so glad I'm not alone in this," he whispered.

Mirror Robin did not respond, and when Usopp pulled back, she hadn't yet wiped off the grin on her face.

"Robin?" he said in surprise.

"I thought of something funny is all," she said, turning away.

Usopp narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going . . . to the deck," he said, backing away and hurrying up the ladder. Mirror Robin watched him go, her smile fading.

As soon as Usopp was on deck, he looked around frantically in the dim light of the setting sun. Mirror Zoro and Luffy were talking quietly about something with Mirror Nami. And there—there they were: Chopper, Franky, and Brook.

"Guys," Usopp exclaimed, hurrying over to them. "Something's . . . wrong . . ."

He trailed off when he saw the crack on the left side of Brook's skull.

"Hello, Usopp- _san_ ," Mirror Brook said, tipping his hat.

Usopp looked down and saw the metal band on Chopper's right antler.

Mirror Chopper grinned. "What's wrong? You look scared."

Finally, he looked at Franky and bravely reached out a hand to tug aside his shirt. The BF was reflected onto the wrong side.

"Hey, you leave my clothes alone," Mirror Franky said sternly.

Mirror Brook looked at him as Usopp backed away. "Gentlemen, you do realize he's figured it out?"

"Ah, yeah," Mirror Franky said carelessly, standing. "Didn't realize it'd be this soon. She must've messed up somehow, huh?"

"In a way," said a voice, and Usopp whipped around to see Mirror Robin behind him. She held up her palms so he could see the identical marks.

"So . . . what now?" Mirror Chopper said, standing and turning big.

"He knows, huh?" Mirror Luffy said, coming over with Mirror Zoro and Nami.

"What's going on?" Mirror Sanji asked, coming out of the kitchen. He glanced at Usopp. "Oh, I see. That soon?"

"You—" Usopp said, backing up against the railing, "you all—you're—"

"Catching someone off-guard is surprisingly easy when you're using a friend's face," Mirror Robin remarked, crossing her arms in preparation. "Now, will you come quietly, or do we have to take you by force?"

Usopp gulped. "Okay," he whispered. "I surrender."

He dropped his hands, one falling inside his satchel as if by accident.

"That makes this easier, then," Mirror Luffy said cheerfully. "Cooperate and we won't have to hurt—"

"Just kidding. USOPP FLASH DIAL!" Usopp yelled, and pressed a button on the spiral shell while throwing it to the ground. Blinding light filled the area and the imposters covered their eyes in pain.

* * *

By the time their vision returned, Usopp had vanished from the ship.

"He must've gone to try to free them," Mirror Zoro muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"He's too smart to try to do it in the dark," Mirror Sanji mused as twilight set in. "And it'd be harder for us to find him at night, anyhow . . ."

"With any luck, he'll trap himself like Franky did," Mirror Robin remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of him," Mirror Franky agreed. "Sunrise it is?"

"Sunrise," Mirror Luffy agreed, turning around.

* * *

It was a remarkable feat Usopp could run so fast with his legs shaking so much. He monkeyed up a tree and sat himself on a bough, catching his breath.

He began to cry.

"Stupid," he mumbled. "Should've tried harder to convince them . . . should've noticed Robin was . . . shouldn't've left Sanji . . ."

He rubbed at his face with his arm.

"I'm such a coward . . ."

When he was quite finished crying, he gathered his thoughts. The imposters likely wouldn't try to look for him in the dark, and he shouldn't look for the mirror in the dark—it was too risky. But falling asleep in a tree wasn't a favorable option . . .

"What should I do?" he whispered.

" _I couldn't hear a thing they were saying, but it seems like smashing is the worst possible idea, so we'll have to scratch that off the list."_

Usopp frowned. It was hard to concentrate when he was so exhausted.

"That was . . . the _fake_ who said that," he said slowly. "Which means . . . I _should_ smash it?"

He nodded to himself slowly. "Yeah . . . yeah . . . I got it."

* * *

Fearful of falling from the tree or resting for too long, Usopp slept not a wink that night, keeping his eyes wide open until the first hints of sunlight peeked through the trees. He yawned and jumped off of his branch, looking around cautiously.

"Now, where was it?" he murmured to himself.

* * *

"This should be easy," Mirror Luffy said. The imposters were gathered on deck. "We just have to find Usopp and make him touch the mirror unless he's done it himself already. Let's move out!"

The others saluted and everyone leapt off the ship, splitting up once they reached the jungle.

* * *

Usopp stood in front of the curtain-like vines he remembered so well. Reaching out, he pushed them aside with one hand and slowly entered.

There was the mirror; there were his friends. They were fast asleep behind the glass, resting against each other on the ground.

As Usopp stared, Robin slowly opened her eyes. They flew open when she spotted him and she sat up, knocking Nami off of her as he saw her mouth his name: _Usopp!_

The others slowly woke up, looking around blearily, alerted by Robin's movement and sound. They, too, spotted Usopp, and all stood with delighted smiles and cheers, saying his name happily.

Usopp got his breathing under control and reached out for the mirror, but at panicked looks from his friends, he flinched back and started going through his bag, nodding at Franky's and Luffy's gestures telling him to smash, to break, to shatter the mirror.

He drew out his hammer and swung it back, stepping towards the mirror, not noticing the looks of shock in time—

A hand caught his arm and he froze in terror.

"That's dangerous," Mirror Luffy said behind him, plucking the hammer out of his hand and tossing it aside. "That's not a toy, you know."

Usopp whipped around and pulled back a fist, but hesitated, looking at his opponent's face. Mirror Luffy grabbed his wrist with a grin and yelled, "HE'S BY THE MIRROR!"

While the others appeared from the trees, Usopp slipped a hand inside his satchel again, grabbing hold of his slingshot and one other item. His trapped friends looked furious upon seeing their counterparts, muttering curses under their breath and even banging futilely on the glass.

"Oh, this makes it easier," Mirror Zoro said, folding his arms.

"He came right here, huh?" Mirror Chopper said curiously.

"Walked right into it," Mirror Sanji agreed.

Before they noticed what he was doing, Usopp yanked his hand out of Mirror Luffy's grasp, pulled back his slingshot, and fired something at the mirror. Mirror Luffy grabbed him again, his expression angry, but it was only a rotten egg which slid down the glass.

Mirror Brook chuckled. "Did you think that would work?"

Usopp sighed and hung his head. "It was worth a shot," he mumbled, defeated.

"You tried your best," Mirror Nami said with a grin. "Any last requests?"

Usopp looked at Mirror Sanji. "Yeah," he said quietly, his voice devoid of hope, not turning around to see his friends stare at him in horror. "You have cigarettes, don't you?"

"Yeah?" Mirror Sanji said, pulling out the pack. "Don't tell me you want a smoke."

Usopp nodded. "I've never smoked before," he admitted, "and if I'm going to go here . . . I might as well try one. No use caring about my lungs now."

Mirror Sanji glanced around and shrugged. "Fair point. You need a light?"

"Please."

Mirror Sanji tossed him a cigarette and the lighter. Usopp stuck it between his teeth, but Mirror Robin said, "Wrong way."

Usopp grinned as if embarrassed and flipped it around. "Thanks," he mumbled around the stick. He held up the lighter and flicked it on, catching the end alight.

He puffed slowly on the cigarette, wincing at the taste, before pulling it out of his lips, blowing out some smoke, and tossing it at the mirror with the still-burning lighter.

The rotten egg, full of disgusting sulfur, caught fire instantly, coating the surface in flames. The imposters cried out, but among the licking tongues of the fire, the mirror cracked and shattered into pieces.

"Take THAT!" Usopp yelled, coughing and spitting to get rid of the tobacco taste.

"You _bastard_ —!" Mirror Luffy yelled, but before he could snap Usopp's wrist, his eyes widened and he disappeared.

Mirror Zoro lunged, but he, too, vanished—and then Mirror Sanji was gone, and Mirror Nami, and Mirror Robin—Mirror Franky, Brook, and Chopper followed soon after, disappearing into thin air—

And Usopp was left standing among charred mirror fragments and his friends, his _real_ friends, standing in some kind of shock all around.

"We're back?" Luffy said, looking around.

"We're back!" Nami exclaimed.

Usopp was swarmed by his friends with happy hugs and laughter.

"Usopp, sorry about getting caught," Sanji said, clapping him on the back as Usopp started to cry in relief.

"Same here," Robin agreed. "It must have been horrible . . ."

"Usopp!" Chopper cried, hugging his leg.

"I can't believe those bastards hurt you like that," Franky said angrily.

"Luffy, next time, don't go poking weird things," Zoro said sternly.

"But it all ended up okay," Luffy said patiently.

Nami hit him. "Barely! We all almost ended up trapped there forever!"

"That was very clever, Usopp- _san_ ," Brook said, who surely would have been smiling had he owned lips. "I did wonder what you were up to . . ."

"It's a good thing they fell for that," Luffy agreed. He grinned and hugged Usopp again. "You were really brave!"

"You really were," Robin agreed. "You went through all that practically alone . . ."

Usopp choked back tears and nodded. "No . . . big deal," he said with a shaky smile, just before he passed out in Luffy's arms.

"Usopp?!"

Chopper turned big and checked on him. "He's fine," he announced. "Just sleeping."

"Oh, poor thing," Robin murmured. "He hasn't slept at all for two days . . ."

"Let's get back to the ship," Sanji said as Luffy slung Usopp, unconscious, over his shoulder. "He can rest in the infirmary, and I'll be damned if we're not having his favorite meal for dinner tonight."

"As far as I can tell, he just needs sleep now," Chopper said, looking over Usopp one more time. "He might have a few bruises and aches from earlier, but . . ."

"Usopp's tough," Luffy said cheerfully. "He's gonna be okay or I'll punch him."

"That's not how you treat the ill," Zoro muttered.

They began arguing on how best to treat a sick person as they walked back, leaving the mirror fragments behind.

Usopp slept the day away, his mind at ease at last.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

 **Story's done! Thanks for all your support, everyone!**


End file.
